


My worst enemy ♡

by jukii



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, M/M, TW for everything imaginable (sry), idk just read it man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukii/pseuds/jukii
Summary: It didn’t make any sense…He was supposed to hate quem… despise quem.Que was supposed to be his biggest nemesis.But que wasn’t. Que was quite literally the opposite.
Relationships: Leftunity, authright/libleft, opposite unity - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	My worst enemy ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for misgendering and such, as this is a Nazi centric work.

_ And then I met this- this… thing. This Ideology called ‘Anarcho-Communism’, whose sole purpose seems to be the embodiment of degeneracy. I just wished for it to be eradicated somehow. Maybe tortured and then painfully killed. What an eyesight it would have been…but really, any kind of removal would have been enough for me. _

_ However, now I was damned to live with this thing. To share the same territory as it. Just for the cause of this goddamn Centricide. _ _ I still hate the fact that I was chosen for this crap, and not one of the other AuthRightists.  _

_ It is fucking awful here. The ‘Team Extreme’ is made up of degenerate pussies and nothing more. A disgusting Bolshevik Untermensch, a filthy Capitalist Jew and this… this thing. This degenerate antifa-scum… _

_ Just thinking about this atrocious Ideology, makes me sick again. Seeing it makes me want to beat the shit out of it. Or at least try to beat some sense into it. I still have the hope that it can be saved somehow. _

_ Everything just became even worse, after it started wearing skirts around the house. As if it wasn’t already degenerate enough. The skirts made it even worse, then it already was. I feel like they are actually affecting me negatively, like my brain is rotting because of them. _

_ Seeing this thing wearing skirts, breaks my brain somehow. The hope to see a little bit of femininity gets crushed by the knowledge that this tranny is just as male as me. It will never be more than a degenerate femboy. It can’t. _

Nazi stopped writing. This is enough for now, he thought and laid his pen down. He decided to start a sort of diary to document his experiences during the Centricide. It had just been around a week, but he felt like he was going insane already.  The other Extremists bothered him way too much or at least he thought so. In actuality they didn’t really care much about him at all. Nazi spent most of his days in his room alone but just the precence of the others was mentally injuring somehow. Especially this one… person.

* * *

It was already way past midnight, but the Identitarian just couldn’t fall asleep. Something was bothering him, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. He decided to drink some calming tea to make him a little sleepier, so he went into the kitchen.  Before even entering the kitchen he noticed that somebody was making noises in there. He peeked around the corner and saw Ancom rummaging for something in the fridge. 

_ Why the hell is he up so late? _ Nazi wondered, however the same applied to him. It was almost 2 am and Nazi normal went to bed at 10 pm. 

After taking a second peek inside the kitchen Nazi realized that Ancom was just wearing boxers. He stared at quem for quite a while, before slapping himself in the face.

_ What the fuck ist wrong with me? _ Nazi felt like he really needed that calming tea right now.

He decided that he should go back to his room, before Ancom would notice him. Back in his room, Nazi laid down on his bed and stared at the ceilling, thinking about what he had done just now. 

_ Okay calm down, I... I just wanted to make sure that it was really Ancom… I mean it was dark and, and I wanted to be sure that it was him and that my eyes haven’t tricked me… yea… There is no other reason. There can’t be. Why else would I be staring at that thing for so long? _

After trying to reason what he did, he heard Ancom walking through the hallway and back to ques room. Now he could finally go into the kitchen and make a cup of calming tea, or rather five after flipping out because of what had just happened.

* * *

The weeks passed and the Extremists started to get along more and more. Well, in some way at least. Commie still had a few problems even talking to Ancap and Nazi would still mock and insult Ancom, but this had just become the norm from now on. 

_ This is the fourth week of me living here and the longer I stay here, the more I have the wish to put a goddamn bullet through my head. The only thing that makes this stay enjoyable is the Centrist killing once in a while, but practically everything else is horrible. _

_ I mean I am kind of getting used to it, but nothing changes the fact that I am living together with a Bolshevik, a Jew and a Tranny. It almost seems like a neverending nightmare. Or some kind of sick joke.  _

_ The only thing I can hope for is for the Centricide to end as soon as possible. I don’t think I’ll make it another month before shooting me and everyone else in this goddamn house.  _

Nazi wasn’t sure anymore if this was a diary entry or a death threat of some sorts, but he definetly felt better after writing all of it down. He even wanted to write some more, however he didn’t really know what. It seemed to him, like he hadn’t said everything, though the entry was completed. Something sitting in the back of his head…

_ Maybe I am a bit overreacting… being around the other extremists isn’t that bad… _ Nazi thought.  _ It’s not like we don’t ever have a good time together. And the guys are somehow likeable… especially- _

*knock knock*

_ Nazi can you come help us out for a second? It von’t take long.  _ Tankie said through the locked door.

_ Sure, just give me a moment.  _ Nazi answered.  _ So, uhm, where was I? _

* * *

_ Nightmare. Nightmare. Nightmare.  _

Nazi could practically start vomiting at an instant. Seeing Ancom and Commie cuddling on the couch was the worst eyesight ever. Why in the hell, were these two demonstrating their degeneracy for all to see?  _ Can’t they get a room? _ Nazi thought. He turned around immediately and went back to his room.

_ Ugh. Why are there no normal people here? _ Nazi asked himself.

At first he felt a feeling of disgust after seeing such degeneracy take place, however the disgust he felt quickly turned into anger. 

_ God damn it… they really can’t just be fags they have to show everybody how LoViNg and SwEeT they are… fucking disgusting. _

Nazi sat down in front of his locked bedroom door and started banging his backhead against the door. It’s really interesting how Nazi can be triggered so easily. He is bothered by almost everything the other Extremists do. But he especially freaks out if Ancom does something “wrong”. 

_ Ugh… why does this even bother me so much… I’m not allowed to kill them, so I won’t be able to change anything anyway. And trying to convert them would lead to nothing but them hating me even more. My god, why does everything have to be so complicated? Why do I care? They are not pure anyway. They never will be. _

Nazi wasn’t just angry anymore. He became sad. Something was really breaking him because of that. Nazi was prone to overreact, especially to things like these, however it was never this severe. All of the sudden Nazi felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away as quickly as possible. Even if there was no one here to see him he was even embarrassed of himself.

_ What the fuck? What is wrong with me? How is this so bothersome to me? It’s not even that big of a deal… god damnit, living here turns me into a pussy. _

However, it was a pretty big deal, at least for him. Nazi practically never cries. Especially not because of something so irrelevant, so trivial. He was still full of anger and sorrow, but it was turning into a more specific kind of anger.

Angry because they are happy.

They are together.

They have each other.

It’s the kind of anger one would typically describe as jealousy...

_ It’s not fair… why can’t I just be happy with my life? _

* * *

Nazi was sleeping pretty bad again. He took sleeping medication and tried every single thing to ensure a better sleep, but something kept him awake all night. It was already six in the morning so going to bed was useless by now.  As it was already morning Nazi decided to eat some breakfast. He got to the kitchen and to his surprise found Ancap sitting at the dinner table and drinking his coffee.

_ Good Morning Nazi!  _ He greeted him.

_ Morning… _ , Nazi said,  _ uhm why are up so early? _

_ I don’t know, I am just in a good mood today.  _ Ancap answered.  _ However you don’t look so well… have you even slept? You look pretty beaten. _

_ Oh no… I just- I uhm, well…  _ Nazi stopped for a moment, thinking if he should seek some help, even if it was from Ancap.  _ Yes, I have been sleeping pretty bad recently and I think that something is bothering me. _

_ Mhm,  _ Ancap just added.

_ But I don’t really know what it is, so I am not really able to handle it _ , Nazi explained.  _ It all started two months ago with the beginning of the Centricide and since then I feel like I am going crazy. _

_ Uh-hu, _ Ancap said.

_ So i just want to- wait a minute, are you even listening?  _ Nazi asked.

_ Mh, what?,  _ Ancap replied.  _ Oh, you’re trying to pour your heart out. Go ahead. _

_ Fuck you, you don’t even care asshole. _ Nazi said and went back to his room.  _ What did I think trying to seek help from that jerk... _

Nazi would need to try to get some help elsewhere.

* * *

*knock knock*

No response.

*knock knock*

_ Who the fuck is it?  _ Nazi shouted.

_ It’s me, Commie. I need to talk to you.  _

At first Nazi didn’t want Tankie to come in, but he thought that it couldn’t really get worse from this point forward. So Nazi crawled out of his bed and unlocked his door.

_ Come in, _ he said.

_ So, uhm, I’ve heard that you have some problems right now…, _ Tankie started explaining,  _ so I thought you might need some help with vhatever is bothering you. _

Wait, Ancap told you? Nazi asked.

_ Vhat? No, Ancom told me and uhm... que knows it from Ancap,  _ Tankie explained.

_ Great, so everyone knows that I am fucking miserable, great job you guys _ , Nazi said.

_ Listen, I just vant to help you figure out vhat is bothering you, so you don’t sit in your room all day whining about your misery, _ Tankie tried to calm Nazi down.  _ Come on, I know you need somebody to talk about this. _

Nazi let out a sigh. He didn’t really know how to explain his problems, as he didn’t even know what was so bothersome, but he wanted to give it a try.

_ Fine… so all of this began with the start of the Centricide and when i first met you guys. I despised you with every cell of my body and it still hasn’t changed that much, but the one who I hated the most was Ancom. I wanted to see him dead.  _

_ Quem, _ Commie corrected him.

_ I don’t give a fuck.  _ Nazi made clear.  _ Well, anyway I hated it here and I still do, but everything became worse when you two started being openly degenerate. After that I- _

_ So that’s what this is all about?  _ Tankie asked laughingly.

_ What do you mean?  _ Nazi asked.

_ You're just jealous…, _ Tankie said.

_ Excuse me? _ Nazi asked again.

_ Oh man, I would have never thought that you of all people were so jealous,  _ Tankie said.

_ I am not fucking jealous! How could I be jealous of some fags?! Are you out of your mind?!  _ Nazi shouted at Commie.

_ Okay, okay calm down… I think I am just going to leave you alone for a little to think about all of this. _ Tankie said as he was leaving the door.

_ Eifersüchtig… Ich glaube es geht los. Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig weil die Schwuchteln kurz gekuschelt haben… NEIN, ich bin auch allgemein nicht eifersüchtig wegen denen… _

Nazi finally wasn’t sad anymore, although a furious Nazi isn’t really a better alternative. Tankie’s assumption must’ve been spot on.

_ IT CAN’T BE! _

_ IT’S NOT POSSIBLE! _

_ HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? _

_ how in the actual fuck did i manage to become a fag… and get a crush on a degenerate tranny. this is all a horrible nightmare. _

* * *

Monday, 11pm. 

Nazi in his room.

His gun at his head.

His finger on the trigger.

Counting down: 3...2...1

.

.

.

_ I am even too much of a pussy to kill myself I can’t believe it. _ One could barely understand Nazi, because he was crying so much.

He laid his gun back onto his nightstand and laid down on the floor.

_ I fucking hate it. I hate me. Why did I become so degenerate? How did this happen? This whole Centricide Bullshit has corrupted me…  _

Nazi laid on his bedroom floor disgusted of himself and everyone around him. He laid there not knowing what to do with his life anymore, as he wasn’t even able to end it. 

.

.

.

_ Well… if I can’t escape this hell, I at least need to tell Ancom the truth. _

Nazi wasn’t anything near proud doing this, but it was the only thing he was able to do at the moment. He got up, made sure that he looked at least okay and went to Ancoms bedroom.

He stood in front of the door for what felt like years, before he finally decided to knock.

It took quem a little while but when finally Ancom opened the door, Nazi had the chance to tell quem everything. But… he just stood there staring at Ancom, not really knowing what to say to quem.

_ Uhm, Ancom. I- I think I n-need to tell you something…  _ Nazi stuttered.

_ Okaaayyyy… sure go ahead _ , Ancom said.

_ I, uhm, how do I put this in words… I think I have a- a… crush… on you. _

_ Nazi, I know, _ Ancom responded.

_ YOU WHAT?!  _ Nazi shouted out.

_ Shhh, Commie and Ancap are sleeping. And yes I know, Tankie already told me you probably have a crush on me.  _ Ancom told him.  _ And even if I hate you with every fibre of my being, you probably have a hard life as a homophobic gay man... _

As soon as que said that que gave Nazi a comforting hug,

_ … so you at least deserve a hug.  _

Nazi wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, but he gladly accepted Ancoms hug.

_ Oh and one thing,  _ Nazi said, _ I. am. not. gay. _

_ Yea… just tell yourself that. _


End file.
